


The Coffee and Her

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, F/M, Poetry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: This is a Poem Chakotay makes of Kathryn while in the coffee shop.





	The Coffee and Her

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 3: Trope Prompt Coffee Shop AU.
> 
> I am not one for Poetry, but this felt right. 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :)

The warm mug nestled between her steady hands, 

The intoxicating aroma opening her rhythmic breath,

The dark brown liquid reflecting her rosy lips, 

The hot bold taste on her talented tongue,

The soft moan of pleasure she makes at morning's first sip,

The bliss I have watching her each day, 

To the cup of coffee for which she pays.


End file.
